The Return of Lothor
by Ultra Prime-Autobot Hero
Summary: A PR and SM xover. Lothor has gotten his revenge on Mesogog and now he plans to rule Earth again. However this time he must clash not only with the Dino Rangers, but the with Sailor Scouts and with Queen Beryl as well.


Revenge at Last

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers or Sailor Moon.

Summary: Lothor escapes his from the bottle and gets his revenge on Mesogog. Now he aims to conquer Earth again, but this time the Power Rangers are not his only problem as he must clash with Queen Beryl and her Dark Kingdom, and the Sailor Scouts as well. Sets during Power Ranger Dino Thunder before Thunder Struck and after Thunder Storm.

"REVENGE" Thought Lothor who was sitting in his small bottle prison. For two months he was forced to sit in a very tiny bottle after being betrayed by a scientist known as Mesogog. Lothor spent the last 2 months plotting his revenge, but not against the wind rangers or the dino rangers, but to Mesogog himself. During his imprisonment Lothor developed special powers that were radiated from Mesogog's psiconic powers, Lothor developed increased strengh, developed telekinisis, even creating a special power that allowed him to blast lightning from his fingers. Lothor knew with his new powers he'll be able to crush Mesogog and take control of his army. Lothor waited the perfect time to crush the bottle and make his escape when Mesogog was vulnerable. He waited.

One day the Dino Rangers defeated one of Mesogog's greatest monsters, the Hell Raptor. This frustrated Mesogog to the point of explosion.

"Master it's not our fault." Cried Zeltrax as Mesogog was holding a very powerful sword next to his neck.

"Correction Zeltrax! It's not Elsa's fault as her mission was to obtain a small disk containning top secret millitary weapons and a skematic containing the secret Zeta cannon. But it's yours Zeltrax as your mission was to help the Hell Raptor defeat the Rangers, but all I saw was his death and your absurd fued with the Black Ranger." Roared Mesogog who wanted to crush Zeltrax with his sword.

"But Master the Black Ranger was vulenerable surely with him gone the Power Rangers will fall without his leadership." Stated Zeltrax.

Mesogog threw Zeltrax to the wall with great force. When Zeltrax hit the wall he felt great pain as Mesogog turned around preparing to leave to his quarters but not before giving Zeltrax one last warning.

"Disobey again me Zeltrax, and you'll really know what is like to be extinct." Warned Mesogog as he left.

Elsa chuckled as she approached Zeltrax.

"Well looks like somebodys in trouble." Mocked Elsa as she lifted Zeltrax up.

"Who ask you?" Growled Zeltrax.

"Hey it's not my fault you disobeyed him." Smirked Elsa.

" I had the Black Ranger where I want him! If Master understood this he'll surely overlooked it." Zeltrax looked at Elsa with a straight face. "How come you get the easy mission? While I get the dirty work? Zeltrax asked Elsa.

Elsa chuckled. "Because I don't spend my time trying to hurt Tommy Oliver."

Zeltrax wanted to crush Elsa for her mocking behavior, but instead he stormed off to the next room.

"Stupid Elsa! Stupid Mesogog1 If I was in charge I could have crush the rangers and rule this planet with great force." Zeltrax Shouted but tryed to remain low to keep it from his master.

While Zeltrax was trying to let out his anger Lothor was over hearing his problem.

"So Cyborg here can't stand his own master. Very interesting I'll use this for my advantage." Lothor Said with as he formed an evil grin. "HEY! HEY!" Shouted Lothor trying to get Zeltrax's attention.

Zeltrax heard Lothors screams and walked to Lothor's bottle. "What do you want caged rat?" Demanded Zeltrax as he lifted the bottle into his hand.

"First of all Cyborg I'm in a bottle, not in a cage." Mocked Lothor. Zeltrax got annoyed as he shook the botte very hard.

Lothor got very dizzy. "Okay, Okay! I get the message." Lothor Pleaded as Zeltrax stopped. "You really got no sense of humor." Stated Lothor.

"Sorry ant never had one. Now what do you want?" Demanded Zeltrax.

Lothor formed a small grin as he began to speak. "Aren't you tired of being mistreated by that damn lizard?" Asked Lothor.

Zeltrax stood silent for a moment. "What are you getting at?" Wondered Zeltrax.

Lothor laughed evily as he stopped he began to speak. "I'm talking about getting revenge on that blasted Lizard. Your stronger then him clearly and you don't need to follow his orders." Stated Lothor.

Zeltrax took a minute to think of all the abuses that Mesogog inflicted on him. Then he turned his head to Lothor. "Your right I'm tired of that silly komodo dragon and his orders. I want to rule this world not turn it into a jungle." Said Zeltrax.

"Then release me and you and I can take over Earth and put that Iguana to sleep for good." Demanded Lothor.

"Why should I release you and help you Lothor?" Asked Zeltrax

"Cause Z man you are stronger then any body I know and you and I are pretty good leaders. This planet is to big for only one ya know." Smirked Lothor

"You got a point Lothor. But first what is your plan?" Wonders Zeltrax as he became convinced of Lothor's treachery.

"First open this bottle and I should be released. Also dino brain should be asleep and nt expecting an attack soon. While you handle Elsa but do not kill her. When were done we'll size the Tyrannodrones and Mesogogs lab and weapons and form a new organization that'll lead us to victory." Grinned Lothor as he finished.

"A very great plan Lothor I'm in." Said Zeltrax as he opened the bottle. Lothor was freed from his inprisonment and grew back to normal size.Lothor took a moment to strech before thanking Zeltrax.

" Thanks Cyborg." Said Lothor.

" Your welcome and not call me Cyborg or I'll regret of ever releasing you." Ordered Zeltrax.

"Okay Z man. Now lets march and put Godzilla out of his misery." Said Lothor as he got a sword.

Zeltrax and Lothor raned to Mesogog's room, but waiting for them were Elsa and a Squad of Tyrannodrones.

"Traitor." Shouted Elsa as she took out her sword.

"Step aside Elsa." Yelled Zeltrax.

"Never! Now you and Ninja man will die." Said Elsa as she charged at Zeltrax.

Zeltrax and Elsa traded blows. While Lothor was fighting the Tyrannodrones. Zeltrax slashed Elsa on her shoulder and swung his sword across her torso. Elsa felt pain but she got qucikly up and swung her sword at Zeltrax. Zeltrax blocked with his sword and the two pushed to gain the upper balance. In the end Zeltrax won and pushed her to the same wall he was thrown. However Elsa refuses to give in as she swiftly charged at Zeltrax and Strucked her Sword to Zeltrax. Zeltrax collapsed, Elsa strucked Zeltrax again and again. However Zeltrax got up despite the pain, and swung his sword at Elsa with great force. Elsa dropped to the floor gasping for air.

"Finish it you fool!" Demanded Elsa wanting to end her life.

"No! You just got in the way. Lothor wants you alive.' Stated Zeltrax.

"You realy are a fool Zeltrax." Pitied Elsa.

While Zeltrazx was helping Elsa up Lothor was finished fighting the Tyranodrones.

"Pity I have to crush my new army, but I suppose my new tyranodrones have to learn some respect." Grinned Lothor as held out a hand toward the remaining Tyrannodrones in a second the Tyrannodrones exploded as one of Lothor's new powers were revealed. "Fry Dino Meat anyone?" Joke Lothor as he proceeded to Mesogogs room.

There Lothor saw the lizard asleep in his bed, and using telekinisis he lifted Mesogog off the bed and slammed him into a wall. Mesogog woked up finding himself against a wall as he wondered who did this. "What in heck is going on?" Mesogog turned his head to find Lothor grinning and chuckling.

"Lothor? You caged ant how did you escape?" Demanded Mesogog in a strong voice.

"First of all scalely I was stuck in a bottle, and second I'm back and now I'll get my revenge from our last encounter." Growled Lothor as he slammed Mesogog into a wall.

"How did you do that?' Wondered Mesogog.

"Eversince you shrunk me with your powers, they radiated into my body. Over the last two months of imprisonment I gained these powers and learned how to use them. Then I plotted for a way to get rid of you and gain control of your army and lab. Zeltrax was a very good helper." Lothor fininshed as he slammed Mesogog to the upper level, except this time with anger and full force.

"ZELTRAX!" Shouted Mesogog.

"You shouldn't have abused him, scale for brains. Now he has join me and together we'll rule the world with your weapons and tyrannodrones." Smirked Lothor as he dropped Mesogog to the ground.

"Ha! Good luck Lothor." Laughed Mesogog.

"What's so funny lizard lips?" Wondered Lothor as he drew Mesogog closer to listen.

"You fool did you think that the Rangers are the only threat to your plans? Mesogog grinned.

"What are you talking about zilla?" Lothor demanded with a serious tone.

"I'm talking about the Dark Kingdom and the Sailor Scouts you fool." Stated Mesogog.

"Dark Kingdom? Sailor Scouts? Never heard of them. Are you trying to scare me?" Asked Lothor.

"I love to, but this is serious. The Dark Kingdom is a Kingdom ruled by Queen Beryl, they aimed to suck the life out of the humans and use it for there own. There enemy is the Sailor Scouts a female version of the Rangers except with out all that gear. I had a run in with both forces before when I attacked Tokyo, Japan. They proved to be worthy oponents." Mesogog finished.

Lothor tiring of hearing Mesogog's voice held him up into the air in the middle of the room. There Lothor shot lightning at Mesogog from his fingers as he began to speak. "Ha! Don't worry your lizardness with my leadership, this Dark Kingdom and theses Sailor Scouts will not stop me with your tyrannodrones." Laughed Lothor as he finished blasting Mesogog.

Zeltrax and Elsa entered the room. They watched as Lothor dropped Mesogog on the floor as he turned to face the warriors.

"Lothor the Tyrannodrones are at your command and Elsa here is accepting surrender." Said Zeltrax as he approached Lothor. Elsa remained silent.

"Excellent Zeltrax, but before we start conqeuring this planet the lord of the reptiles will be having a nice time in his new tank." Grinned Lothor as he reached out his hand and shrank Mesogog to the size of a small turtle. Lothor picked up Mesogog and said something he wanted to say in his entire life. "Very Collectible." Sneered lothor as he contain Mesogog in the same tiny bottle he was held in.

"Please put this on a shelf." Mocked Lothor as he finally got his revenge on Mesogog.

"So Master now what?" Asked Zeltrax as he got the bottle.

"First I want Elsa making a new headquarters." Lothor said.

"What kind?" Sarcasted Elsa.

"A big ship like my old one, except with the lazer weapon from the disk you got as the primary weapon." Lothor ordered.

Elsa nodded and left. However when she was out of sight she formed an evil smile and left.

"While you Zeltrax make new soldeirs for our army, while I learn more about the Dark Kingdom and the Sailor Scouts." Sneered Lothor.

Lothor the evil space Ninja has taken control of everything that were once Mesogog's and now he aims to take control of the world once more.

* * *

_How ya like it. PLZ review and there is anything wrong with my story let me know._


End file.
